


in the cafe

by maythirtyfirst



Series: twitter au [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, it took me like A MONTH to write this, this is poorly written i KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythirtyfirst/pseuds/maythirtyfirst
Summary: They meet again.





	in the cafe

**Author's Note:**

> original twitter au [here](https://twitter.com/fairyjww/status/1011974549473251328?s=21)!

Mingyu categorizes his life events into two main categories: either ones that were happy that he liked reminiscing them during his free, idle time, or ones that were full of regret and sadness and all those negative emotions that he curls up into a ball because of the mere thought. There are ones that he categorizes as the former, only to end up being the latter because of some screw up he does midway through it.

Sometimes, sometimes, he gets the reverse of it, too— thinking that something is going to be categorized as a regretful event, only to end up as something he liked reminiscing because of the sheer ridiculousness of what happened and how it turned out even better than how he expected it to be.

Maybe this will be like the first case again, he thinks, until a second later when he’s right behind The Guy who’s busy tapping on his keyboard, seemingly so focused on his work, and suddenly he’s not thinking again and his brain just shuts down rational thoughts and instead sends warning signals all over his body— _SOS!!! SOS!!! SOS!!!_ He holds on to his tray tighter, afraid they would fall out of his big, clumsy hands.

And he almost does the very thing he was just afraid of doing when The Guy abruptly stops tapping on his keyboard and turns on his seat, reaching for something on his backpack slung onto the chair’s shoulders.

He takes a step back—no one is standing or sitting behind him, bless the heavens—and was about to run away when The Guy meets his dark, almond eyes.

Suddenly, all of it—the categorizing, the coffee cups, the backlit keyboard, the mousepad _Wonwoo_ was reaching for— vanished into thin air until it’s just the two of them in their universe. It was as if time stopped.

Or Mingyu was just being dramatic because finally, _finally_ , he saw the cause of his misery the past weekend, and also the cause of his pure bliss at this moment.

Wonwoo adjusts his glasses and Mingyu wonders if it’s due to his naturally poor eyesight or Wonwoo is just as surprised about this whole situation as he is. He’s wearing the same set of glasses he had on the plane, the one he used as a trademark to remember Wonwoo by. (See also: the glasses he always puts on his small doodles of Wonwoo Doing Things during his three-day twitter hiatus.)

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks first, startling Mingyu. He wanted to take another step back. All of his courage he had mustered to ask him out on a dinner pre-flight, to put up the façade of him not caring at what Wonwoo was reading during the whole plane ride, to put on those earphones and pretend he was listening to some edgy music when in fact, he was just listening to Wonwoo’s silent changes in breathing while reading, to actually ask Wonwoo’s name first, to pose in front of the Olympics mascots even though he dislikes having his pictures taken in such a public place just to make Wonwoo smile, and to fake him not really caring when he left Wonwoo in the airport alone, both of them not knowing anything basic about each other except their first names and how they had their differences in how they viewed their jobs and how they both liked espressos, had all seemingly gone with the hot summer breeze outside this café.

Maybe Mingyu is overreacting. But who wouldn’t when you’re suddenly facing the very person that makes your world stop and turn at the same time, the very person that made your heart twist and turn in the course of a few days just because you couldn’t bear being so far from each other, not knowing each other’s whole identities?

Wonwoo stands up just then and moves his glasses up again, the frames making his eyes prettier than how they already are.

Of course Wonwoo will do the first move again, Mingyu thinks. He’s such a wimp, not even making the first move in his life’s most crucial moments. Maybe this will really end up in the latter category, after all.

Or at least he thinks, when Wonwoo suddenly closes his laptop and smashes it back into his bag, and dashes out of the café in a matter of five seconds.

So many things has happened in a span of one minute, so much that Mingyu just dashes out of the café too—his $6 worth of drinks be damned—and tries to follow Wonwoo like he was chasing a thief.

Well, maybe Wonwoo was a thief. He stole Mingyu’s heart, after all.

 

—

 

“Seungkwan, I don’t know even know what the fuck is going on right now, and you’re really dragging me out to run with you in a summer night?” Minghao whines.

“Shut up! We have to know what they’re going to talk about so we can intervene when things go bad!”

Minghao pulls his arm away from Seungkwan’s grasp, and stops running that instant. “If that’s the reason why I’m running like this, then I’m not going to do it anymore.”

“Why?!” Seungkwan shouts in frustration. “What if it goes wrong? What if—“

“Of course it will go wrong!” Minghao shouts back, his voice probably heard by the people passing by them. “Things will go _wrong_ , Seungkwan. They’re fucking idiots and such complicated beings that things are bound to go wrong today. But listen,” He looks at Seungkwan in the eye. “If we have even just an ounce of trust on Mingyu, then we don’t need to do this. Mingyu will sort this out himself. He’s got our messages. He’s an adult. He knows that he wants this, and I’m pretty sure Destiny herself wants this to happen, too. He’s been really hard on himself for the past years; I’m pretty sure Destiny herself is getting frustrated at Mingyu, too.”

Seungkwan smiles at that, and Minghao continues. “Mingyu can be an idiot, and he can be an idiot if he wants to. But things will work out. Mingyu will work it out. Okay?”

 

—

  
“Wonwoo, please stop running!” Mingyu shouts in between his breaths, still running frantically after that glasses guy who shows no sign of stopping anytime soon.

“Well I would, if you would also just stop running after me!”

“What the hell! You ran away first!”

“I would’ve stopped earlier hadn’t you started chasing me out of that café!”

Mingyu stops in his tracks then. “Okay, okay, I stopped! Now can you please stop running away from me?”

Wonwoo looks back once, and slowly stops into place, settling in an awkward standing position, his glasses crooked and his hair disheveled by running a little bit too fast. He refuses to look at Mingyu, only looking down at his feet, seemingly ashamed. _What is he ashamed of?_ Mingyu thinks while he steadily walks to where Wonwoo is, not really knowing what to do, but he decides to keep going anyway.

Once he’s there, he expected Wonwoo would run away again, only to be let down when Wonwoo stays frozen in place, still looking at the ground.

“Why are you looking down?” Mingyu asks.

Silence.

Mingyu then playfully angles himself such that Wonwoo’s face is visible to his, making him look like a fool but, well, he’s always been a fool for Wonwoo, anyway.

Wonwoo looks away. “How did you find me?”

“I didn’t find you.”

Wonwoo looks at him then, surprised. “Then why the hell are you standing in front of me now in your softest glory—“ He stops, and it was Mingyu’s turn to look surprised. He giggles soon after, remembering that he really _did_ go out with his pajamas on.

“You think I’m soft?” Mingyu beams.

“No.” Wonwoo firmly asserts, and Mingyu just smiles wider. “I just— how am I supposed to process that you’re here? You, the subject of all my helpless internet searches, my pathetic crying sessions at night, my small recollections of that plane flight and all that happened in between?”

“You...” Mingyu trails, unable to process everything that’s happening himself. How could he when everything he’s done the past weekend to find Wonwoo was done in the other end of this search, too?

Wonwoo just remains silent, waiting for Mingyu’s next words. But Mingyu can’t find the words himself either, so they stand there in awkward silence, the faint sound of cicadas and occasional car honking from the highway five blocks away the only things they can hear.

Until Mingyu just decides to give Wonwoo a big hug, throwing away words out of the window, his muscular arms feeling a little too big around Wonwoo’s small figure. He rests his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, and he describes it as the best position he’s been in all of his life. It’s as if the warmth he’s been seeking came in the form of Wonwoo.

It’s as if he was meant to do this all his life.

And Wonwoo doesn’t object. He stays there, motionless, until he pats Mingyu in the back and wraps his arms around Mingyu’s body. They stay there for a few seconds until Mingyu pulls back first.

“I should hug you more often.” Mingyu says.

“Yeah.”

“I missed you, Wonwoo.”

“I missed you too, Mingyu.”

 

—

 

“Hey, Junhui, do you think they’re having fun?”

“Of course they are, dumbass Soonyoung. Can’t you see him smiling? I’m betting a hundred won that that’s how he smiles when he’s in love.”

“I’ve never seen him glow like that ever since... forever. We’ve been friends since... forever, and it’s the first time I actually saw him glowing like this. Also, what, just a hundred won? Junhui, I’m pretty sure you are the dumbass here.”

“Shut up, you fuckers. I need my coffee now. Can’t they catch up any faster?”

“Aww Ji. I’ll get you your coffee later, alright?”

— 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this really took me like A MONTH to write because 1) i am the laziest person on the planet and 2) uni became more demanding than ever that i barely had time to write HKEJLKSJLKD
> 
> if you've come this far- thank you so much for putting up with my shitty writing and hella cliche ideas sending u lots of hugs <3 <3 <3 
> 
> hmu at [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyjww) uwu


End file.
